


Shapeshifter

by celticmess



Series: asks from tumblr [1]
Category: Game Theory - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: DMC!verse, Gen, Shapeshifter, Supernatural AU - Freeform, for Devil May Care (series), it gets pretty gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmess/pseuds/celticmess
Summary: oh also, TIE MATT TO A CHAIR. TIE MATT TO A CHAIR. I DON'T CARE WHICH VERSION BUT TIE HIM TO A CHAIR. - rubbersoles19From my tumblr @celticmess
Series: asks from tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839868
Kudos: 4





	Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patrick and Smith, Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903402) by [reverseblackholeofwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverseblackholeofwords/pseuds/reverseblackholeofwords), [RubberSoles19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberSoles19/pseuds/RubberSoles19). 



The basement was dingy, damp and cold. The only light was the lightbulb that was hung from its wire directly above Matt’s head. It didn’t cast off a lot of light, leaving the edges of the room shrouded in darkness. Matt knew exactly what lurked in those shadows though, that wasn’t anything new. A shapeshifter that had gotten cocky and made themself too obvious. It had caught Nate almost three days ago now, and Matt had been searching for his brother nonstop since he had disappeared. Unfortunately, the shapeshifter had found him before he had found the shapeshifter and captured him too. Now, the pair of them were trapped underground with no backup and no escape plan. Nate was on the floor next to Matt, his wrists and ankles bound with rope. He had a nasty welt on one of his temples that had been bleeding for a while now, and Nate was starting to look pale and sickly. They had to get out of here soon, or else they would both die. That was easier said than done as Matt tried desperately to loosen the ropes that tied him to the uncomfortable iron chair. Every struggle made his wrists sting, but he refused to sit still. His little brother was bleeding out not five feet away from him, and he could do nothing but watch.

“Poor Matthew. Annoyed you can’t run away and leave your precious little brother in the dirt again?” a voice drawled from the shadows, and Mat clenched his teeth. He had been tied up for several hours now, and that taunting was getting on his nerves.

“Let me go and I'll show you annoyed.” he snapped, turning his head to see the figure move in the shadows.

“That’s a lot of talk for someone tied to a chair.” the shapeshifter said before letting out a laugh. Matt scowled and fell silent, looking around for anything at all to help him escape, but there was nothing. Just him, this chair, Nate and the shapeshifter. At least he could still talk.

“I’m only tied up because you’re too much of a coward to ever try facing me in an actual fight.” he jabbed, and the shapeshifter hissed, obviously taking offence at Matt’s words.

“Don’t try and goad me, human.” it snarled, and Matt had to bite down a triumphant grin. If the monster had a big enough ego to get their attention in the first place, then of course it would take offence at jabs to its pride.

“Nice excuse, I don’t buy it.” he commented, looking around the room to see where the shapeshifter had slipped to. He never managed to actually spot the shapeshifter, as it lunged out of the shadows at him, planting a kick in his chest and sending the chair flying backwards. As the chair fell, Matt got a look at the angry, twisted expression of the shapeshifter in the form of his brother. To say that the sight of his brother’s face so contorted with rage aimed at him alone was unsettling would be an understatement. Then Matt cracked his head against the floor when the chair fell, and his vision was obscured by stars as his head started aching. Matt let out a pained groan, trying to move but finding his arms and shoulders in more pain than before due to them being tied behind the chair as he was shoved backwards.

“Not so cocky now, are we Matthew?” the shapeshifter sneered. Although it was Nate’s voice and face, something about it was wrong. maybe the way it spoke, or it’s mannerisms. There was just a little hint that this wasn’t actually his brother, and that gave him the strength to ignore the hateful look on the shapeshifter’s face as he pulled Matt’s chair back up.

“You’re still missing the point. Anyone can beat up a guy tied to a chair, you’re not special.” Matt watched as the shapeshifter seemed to think for a second before that angry expression returned.

“It's your funeral.” it hissed, untying Matt’s legs before untying his hands. The second the ropes slackened, Matt dove for Nate and grabbed for the knife he knew his brother would have hidden in his boots. There was a second of fumbling before he grabbed the knife, but it was a second too long as the shapeshifter grabbed him and threw him to the side, shoving him into the wall. The knife was knocked from Matt’s grip and the shapeshifter grinned maliciously before pouncing on Matt, raining blow after blow down on the older brother’s face. After four punches, Matt managed to kick the shapeshifter off him and grabbed the knife again. When dopple-Nate next attacked, he was met with a knife in the throat. Although the shapeshifter has carried himself differently to how the real Nate did, there was still something disturbing about seeing your own brother choking on his own blood, your knife in his neck. Shapeshifter or not, Matt felt revolted either way and pulled the knife out of its neck and scrambled away. He watched it writhe on the floor, gurgling as it struggled to hold onto life before he pulled his eyes away from the sight and moved to the real Nate’s side, leaving the shapeshifter to its ugly demise. He cut Nate’s ropes with the knife before putting it back.

“Come on buddy, let’s get out of here.” he mumbled, pulling Nate’s arm around his shoulder before hauling both himself and Nate to a standing position. He left the room, leaving the image of his brother dying a horrible death behind him as he focused on getting his real brother up to the surface and to some much needed medical attention.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Devil May Care universe, an AU created by reverseblackholeofwords and rubbersoles19


End file.
